


Sheep's Clothing Only Tells Lies

by hanee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Drabble, Established Relationship, Full of Crack, Horny Ryusui, Lingerie, M/M, Post Petrification, Saionji Ukyo in Lingerie, Stone Age, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Ukyo giving obvious hints that he's also horny, a very short fic, but more like failed ones, canon AU, don't expect anything I'm not a writer, slight d/s content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanee/pseuds/hanee
Summary: The quietest ones are sometimes the naughtiest. Ryusui knew this fact but he couldn't handle it well.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Sheep's Clothing Only Tells Lies

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I once posted on twitter! Don't expect anything from this dumb amateur writer, I'm not even a writer h e l p
> 
> Kudos and feedbacks are appreciated! Thank you!

Fridays were usually Gen and Ukyo’s shift to teach the villagers modern knowledge. For some reason though, Gen couldn’t make it this afternoon. He was having a little affair with Minami, something to work on with her, since they were the ones that were familiar with entertainment business. Ryusui finally took in charge to substitute Gen, and it was an awful job to do for him, since he only liked to blabber about geography instead of literature. He didn’t complain though, this was the first time he was paired with his boyfriend to work on the education field together.

About 3 hours later, after he said goodbye to the last student who left the hut, he turned around to help Ukyo tidying the quiz papers the children and other villagers were working on. The latter seemed to have a problem to organize the papers, several sheets fell to the floor and, immediately, Ukyo bent down to pick up the scattered sheets. The wide collar of his leather shirt gave a slightly surprising view of his nape.

Ryusui gulped. He just— Ryusui pursed his lips. He was just hallucinating, right?

But that lacy choker didn’t show any lies. It was there, tightly wrapped around Ukyo’s pretty, pale neck.

Ryusui averted his gaze to the floor, his hands that were about to help became trembling because of the silver-haired boy’s unexpected attire beneath his broken yellow shirt. Not gonna lie, Ryusui did steal some glances afterward, just to confirm—or to enjoy the view. On the third time he tried to look at the older boy’s neck, he met Ukyo’s eyes instead.

“U—Ukyo-“ Ryusui, covering his mouth with his palm, was flustered and afraid Ukyo might notice he was staring and imagining _things_.

Ukyo smiled, “Quit spacing out, Ryusui-kun. Maybe you can help me clean the board?” he stood up, and Ryusui was sure he saw a glimpse of more lacy straps in the process. The pirate perceived Ukyo was just pretending to ignore the hungry eyes of his, because he knew by heart that Ukyo wasn’t a fool, at all.

_What was his purpose wearing lingerie, then? Provoking him?_

Not long after the time Ukyo finished his advanced radar project with Senku, Ryusui found him playing sword fight with Gen and the kids on the field. The kids were becoming the knights while Ukyo and Gen were the demons. Ryusui couldn’t help but grinned while watching them, he smiled all the time seeing the kids swinging the wooden sword made by Kohaku. The smile Ukyo and Gen shared were also so soft, so pure that Ryusui fell in love with Ukyo’s angelic treats all over again…

… Not until he saw Ukyo’s black straps flashed in front of him when he ran to avoid the sword. His overly long shirt was blown off by the wind and the pirate saw his undergarment clearly beneath it, below the feather-like belt of his.

_Fuck._

So that night, right when Ukyo entered their shared hut, Ryusui decided to lock him down immediately, pinned both of Ukyo’s hands above his head, and started ravishing his lips in a deep kiss. Mouths molding into one, none of them knew whose saliva belonged to. Their warm sighs and moans blended into the sound of the waves near the cold, freezing beach, but their desires were burning for more. Ukyo tried to free himself from Ryusui’s restrain, wiggling his hands and feet, only to be prevented by the bigger man’s knees pushing onto his clothed boner.

“Ryu—Ryusui..” He breathed between their still connected lips, and the latter couldn’t help but shifted himself so their crotches rubbed against one another. Teasing, Ryusui leaned back and hovered his lips just above the archer’s. He whispered.

“I _know_ you, Ukyo. I reckon that slutty side of yours inside this innocent clothing.” With their foreheads and mouths still touching, Ryusui started to grind to the smaller boy under him. “ _Don’t provoke me._ ” He said, while pressing his lips over his again.

In response, Ryusui could feel Ukyo raising his eyebrows. He could feel the smirk against his lips.

“I was waiting for the predator to catch its prey.” Ukyo replied, his voice sounded hoarse and harsh and Ryusui could feel his cock twitched over it.

“Glad you noticed, _sir._ Come on, I know you want to appreciate the view.”

He said it. _The word._ It drove Ryusui crazy and he finally played along.


End file.
